moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Manila McAllister
|Row 2 title = Nationality |Row 2 info = Stormwindian |Row 3 title = Born |Row 3 info = 7 L.C (Age 27) |Row 4 title = Titles |Row 4 info = Fighter Pilot Aerial Scout Sergeant Major Field Medic Warmage | Row 5 title = Affiliations | Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Alexander McAllister (Grandfather) ♰ Michael McAllister (Father) ♰ Lenora McAllister (Mother) Chad McAllister (Brother) ♰ |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Neutral Good |image = image:ManilaSmall.png|imagewidth = 320|caption = art by DancinFox |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = }} Manila Samantha McAllister (Born 4 June 7 L.C) is a Stormwind human serving as a Sergeant Major of the Grand Alliance's Navy Fleet Air Arm. She pilots a refurbished A-3 Thundercat of the Minibird-Class. Manila received her call sign Ace after scoring sixteen aerial kills during the Operation: Shieldwall Pandaria campaign. She specializes in aerial dogfighting. Currently, Manila is recovering from the Skyfire's wreck on the Broken Isles in Stormheim. She received the King's Cross for her active duty in the foreign land and her subsequent injuries caused by Queen Sylvanas Windrunner's Forsaken batriders. Manila is on the back foot of the campaign until she is healthy for deployment once more. History blahblah. Accolades King's Cross Awarded 14 October 37 L.C. Manila was deployed in conjunction with her mother fleet ship, the Skyfire, commanded by Sky Admiral Rodgers. Initially tasked with scouting the seas that bordered in search of Forsaken battleships deployed by newly dubbed Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, Manila was recalled to ship after enemy ships were sighted. Given orders only to engage if engaged on, the Alliance prematurely launched an attack due to King Greymane's disdain of the Forsaken. Bombarded with noxious plague canisters on deck, Manila fled to the sky to engage the enemy. She scored five aerial kills on Forsaken during the encounter. Much of the fighting was spent evading and luring away enemy combatants from descending paratroopers in search of Windrunner herself. Manila was eventually shot down, her right engine damaged beyond repair. She plummeted to the ground with the Skyfire and faced certain death if her parachute had not deployed. Manila laid low in the mountains and watched the Skyfire descend and crash into the mountainside. Reunited with her air squadron at the Skyfire Triage Camp, Manila worked tirelessly to save militant lives while also coordinating efforts to retrieve paratroopers lost at sea, or recover bodies. Manila was spared with only a broken collarbone and deep lacerations in her right leg. As per request, Manila was granted temporary leave to recover herself, citing poor mental health and inability to fly with her broken collarbone. Manila and the rest of her squadron were rewarded with the King's Cross as an honor for their service in the battle. Conspicuous Service Cross Awarded 22 July 34 L.C.Lotharian Calendar Stormwind Defense Medal Awarded 13 February 31 L.C. Medallion of the Alliance Awarded 28 December 30 L.C. Appearance The smell of burnt oil and adrenaline never leaves Manila. She wears grease like makeup and bruises like medals. ]Windblown bangs brush off of Manila's angular face. Her ponytail ranges from high to low depending on her mood; it's held up by a blue bow. Signature goggles made of durable glass and bleached leather contain heterochromatic eyes of blue and brown. Her hawkish nose is calibrated like a set of cross-hairs. Her full lips shield a pair of air raid pipes. Bubblegum is wedged between her teeth. The fit of Manila's leather suit displays her athleticism. One brutal scar slashed across her exposed midsection, crossing over her kidney. Her boots are laced up tight and her gloves are stretched far up her forearms. Without gloves, her knuckles blossom with yellow-purple bruises. Four distinct medals line up across her bust. A name tag clearly brandishes the pilot as a McAllister. Her cinch holds a spanner, a crackling radio, a pack of hearthstone cards, two pouches defined by a red cross, and a set of jingling keys. Her keys amplify the confident swagger of her hips. Personality Manila's personality operates like the flip of a coin. The sides of her are erratic and can land her in hot water frequently. Acquaintances are typically met with one side that they relate to the entirety of Manila, although they miss a large part of her true self. Heads The dashing limelight figure of Manila's personality, the head flip reveals a grandiose woman that refusing to quit. She is a go-getting and true leader, ready to take on anything the world throws at her. She is characterized by a sense of self-righteousness, crudeness, inability to detect emotions, and inability to control the volume of her voice. The heads side of Manila became clear after the death of her beloved older brother Chad. Call sign Gold, Chad was the figure timid Manila looked up to. When he passed, Manila felt obligated to carry on his legacy the only way she knew how - become him. She broke out of her shell and interacted with the world around her, bouncing back from depression after his death. She refuses to come to grips that her "main" personality isn't actually her own, she brushes it off as a reverence for her brother. Those inclined to emotions can easily see through Manila's facade as one of utter falsity. Manila has learned to associate Chad's personality to her goggles being on. Tails ] The timid creature lurking behind Chad's personality, the tail flip reveals a self-doubting woman whose actions are critically judged by an invisible critic. She is fearful and bashful, unsure of her next step. She is characterized by general anxiety, melodrama, overtly emotional, and entirely compassionate. The tails side of Manila has always been around, though is slowly in the process of being regressed into nothingness. No prior relationship to others exists with Manila's real personality. She purposefully cut out those that knew her to instead focus on reviving Chad. Sacrificing her true self has caused some negative mental health effects, however. Her mindset is splintered into the moral crisis of what Chad would do, or what she would do. Typically letting Chad decide her actions, Manila holds a crippling amount of guilt that she may only release in the confines of solitude. Her unhealthy behavior exhausts and amplifies the clear depression masked under Chad's cunning smirk. Manila has learned to associate her true personality to her goggles being off. Relationships Myras Vannes Myras is the closest person to a true relationship based on mutual love. However, her love for him is based purely on the fact he feeds her regularly. Her initial contempt for the man quickly melted away when he showed vague signs of endearment. Regarded as serene and unflappable, Myras is the perfect candidate for Manila's sidekick. He frequently goes along with her shenanigans without a doubt, and when he actually does, he is the sorely needed voice of reason to stop her from messing more things up. Trivia IC * Manila swallows every piece of gum she chews. * Manila never removes her goggles, which has left her with hilarious tan lines around her sockets. * Manila has complete heterochromia iridium. * Manila has created her own theme song, which she hums frequently. * Manila has an insatiable appetite. She is frequently spotted eating Pandaren cuisine, a bad habit she picked up during her tenure during the Pandaria campaign. * Manila exclusively reads Steamy Romance Novels. OOC * Manila's name is the capital of the Philippines. She shares a real world place name with Dahlia Tangiers. * Manila's personality is centered around Top Gun characters. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Pilots Category:Mages Category:Medics Category:Stormwindian